Ken Uchiha
Allgemein Ken Uchiha (賢, "Intelligent") ist der kleine Bruder von Hiryu Uchiha und der Schüler von Naruto Uzumaki. Charakter Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ist er sehr verspielt, frech und Vorlaut. Er spielt den Leuten gerne Streiche vor und nutzt seine besondere Begabung in Sachen Gen-Jutsu aus, um die Personen zu ärgern. Trotz seiner Art war er in der Akademie stets ein braver Schüler und schloss sie als zweitbester seines Jahrgangs ab. Nach dem Hiryu 'das Dorf verlassen hatte, wurde seine Persönlichkeit zunehmend kälter und abweisender. 'Akira 'beschrieb ihn sogar als den '"zweiten Hiryu". Trotzdem befreundete er sich mit den früheren Teamkameraden und Freunde seines Bruders. Vor allem mit Takeshi 'und 'Karashi Senju '''baute er mit der Zeit eine Freundschaft auf. Er war es auch, der '''Takeshi '''davon überzeugte, dass Freunde für das Leben unendlich wichtig seien. '''Erscheinung Ken '''besitzt dunkelblaue Augen rabenschwarze Haare, die meistens ungeordnet von seinem Kopf herabhängen. Er trägt meistens ein blaues T-Shirt, was er mit einer dunkelblauen Jacke verdeckt. Ab und zu trägt er auch die für '''Konoha typische Jonin-Jacke. Bevor Hiryu Konoha verliess hatte er ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Wappen des Uchiha-Clans '''an. Er legt sehr viel Wert auf seine äussere Erscheinung, ist aber nicht besessen davon. '''Fähigkeiten Er ist im Kampf trotz seiner frechen Art sehr konzentriert und analysiert die Taktiken seiner Gegner, bevor sie erst gehandelt hatten. In Sachen Nin-Jutsus ist er hochbegabt. Er beherrscht drei Chakranaturen, nämlich''' Feuer', '''Wasser' und Wind. Das macht ihn so gefährlich. Leider kann er keines von denen zusammen kombinieren, was ein sehr grosser Nachteil ist, denn mit Katon und Futon hätte er sogar das Shakuton erlernen können. Er hatte aber auch neue Jutsus erfunden. Das bekannteste Beispiel ist Katon: Kasai Henkou. Hierbei manipuliert er die Form von Feuer, da er durch das Sharingan '''diese erkennen kann. Hierbei ist er besonders kreativ, was man an seinen Verschiedenen '''Feuerkreationen '''sehen kann. '''Ken's Mangekyou Er erweckte sein Mangekyou Sharingan beim Wiedersehen mit Hiryu. Um das Mangekyou zu erhalten muss man angeblich seinen besten Freund töten. Bei ihm verlief es ganz anders. Als er seinen Bruder sah, wie er auf grausamste Weise die Gruppen von Ninjas abschlachtete, war er mental am Ende, so dass sein Gehirn das spezielle Chakra von allein freisetzte. Komischerweise hat sein Mangekyou das gleiche Muster wie das von Hiryu. Laut Sasuke '''ist die Bindung, die er zu seinem Bruder verspürt so stark, dass es schon eine physische Form angenommen hatte. Ob es wirklich stimmt bleibt unklar. '''Ken's permanentes Mangekyou Nach dem Erhalt des permanenten Mangekyou's ist er in der Lage, das Susano'o in den Finalen Form zu entwickeln. Das Perfekte Susano'o erreicht er aber erst im Finalen Kampf gegen Hiryu. Da beide das Perfekte Susano'o zu einem gleichzeitigen Zeitpunkt erreichen ist unklar, wer jetzt das stärkere Mangekyou 'besitzt. Auch das '''Permanente '''hat das gleiche Muster wie die seines Bruder's. '''Susano'o ' '''1. Form Im ersten Form besitzt sein Susano'o das normale Skelett, was jedes besitzt. Es hat eine hellblaue Farbe. 2.Form Jetzt besitzt sein Susano'o schon eine Rüstung und vier Arme. In der rechten Hand hebt er ein einfaches Katana. Vollendete Form ''' Hier ist das Susano'o vollständig in einer Rüstung eingehüllt, wobei der Helm die Form eines Vogelkopfes annimmt. Er erweckte es erst, als er das '''Permanente Mangekyou Sharingan '''erhalten hatte. Erst ab hier ist er in der Lage das Yasaka no Magatama' einsetzen zu können. '''Perfekte Form' Dieses Susano'o erweckt er erst im Kampf gegen seinen Bruder. Es hat die gleiche Form wie Hiryu's Perfektes Susano'o. Ab hier ist er in der Lage, das Susano'o Shuriken einsetzen zu können. Beide erweckten das Perfekte Susano' gleichzeitig. Parameter Jutsus Trivia * Er will eines Tages nochmal gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen. * Sein Lieblingsessen ist chinesisches Essen. * Sein Ziel ist es alle fünf Chakranaturen zu meistern. * Er besitzt derzeit drei''' Chakranaturen'. * Er ist das genaue Gegenteil seines Bruders. * Er lernte von '''Hiryu Uchiha' ein paar Katon-Jutsus. * Von Naruto Uzumaki '''erlernte er das Rasengan'. * Er liebt heisse Temperaturen. * Stattdessen mag er trübes Wetter nicht. * Sein Hobby war mit seinem '''Bruder '''trainieren zu gehen. * Später als '''Hiryu '''das Dorf verliess war sein Hobby das trainieren. * Er besitzt viele ähnliche Jutsus wie '''Hiryu '''z.B. das 'Hou no Yoroi, was dem '''Amaterasu no Yoroi ähnelt und das Katon: Kasai Henkou, was dem Enton: Kagutsuchi 'seines Bruders ähnlich ist. * Sein Lieblingsjutsu ist das 'Katon: Houyoku * Sein Lieblingstier ist der Phönix. * Nach seinen Aussagen findet er Madara's Rüstung recht "gutaussehend", wobei die Meinungen der beiden Brüder wieder einmal auseinandergehen. * Zwar ist er in der Lage das Amaterasu 'benutzen zu können, dennoch kann er die Flammen nicht mit Enton: Kagutsuchi kontrollieren. * Sein Lieblingswort bevor '''Hiryu '''ihn verlassen hatte war "'Sharingan". Danach wurde es zu "Training". * Obwohl er manchmal nicht der Hellste ist, bedeutet sein Name "Intelligent". __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Mitglied des Uchiha Clans Kategorie:Charaktere